Apples
by The Great Hunt
Summary: A bag of fireworks leads to hijinks for Pinkie Pie as she has to contend with an annoyed Applejack. Meanwhile, Applejack helps Fluttershy achieve one of her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **_My Little Pony: Friendship if Magic_ is property of Hasbro.

Chapter I

As Celestia and Luna began to lower the sun and raise the moon, respectively, far below the heavens, outside the small town of Ponyville on a farm called "Sweet Apple Acres", Applejack stood atop a hill near her farmhouse, surveying the vast orchard composed of rows of apple trees for as far as she could see. Applejack and her brother, Big MacIntosh, had been bucking apples since dawn, with her little sister, Apple Bloom, gathering the fallen apples into a basket. Bucking season was the busiest time of the year for the Smith family, and this year was proving to be one of the most bountiful harvests since even Granny Smith could remember. Indeed, despite working almost the entire day, only having a short lunch break around midday, only about a quarter of the apples had been harvested. Bucking season was also one of Applejack's favourite times of year. Despite the soreness in her muscles and the sweat and grime covering her body, Applejack felt the satisfying type of weariness that marked a productive day and that led to a restful night's sleep to recharge before continuing the work the next day when Celestia raised the sun. Literally harvesting the fruits of one's labour to be eaten as apple pies, apple fritters, apple crumble and apple cobbler, drunken as apple cider, or even just simply eaten as a raw apple, not only by herself and her family, but by the rest of Ponyville for a shiny bit, made Applejack smile as she turned away from the fields and made her way to the farmhouse to eat supper, wash up and sleep in her comfy bed.

A couple of hours later, with the moon high in the sky, two ponies made their way through the darkness to the edge of the orchard. One pony, her bright pink visible even in the silvery moon light, bounced excitedly, carrying a large bad. The other pony walked in a more subdued manner, jumping at each shadow and bump in the night. Eventually the two ponies stopped in a clearing besides the orchard.

"This is a perfect spot, Fluttershy! Away from the lights of Ponyville, we can see these fireworks great out here," said the pink pony, opening the bag.

"You know...um...I kinda don't like loud noises...wouldn't Rainbow Dash appreciate all of those fireworks from a third-world country more, Pinkie?" asked the yellow pegasus nervously in a soft voice.

"Well...I would have asked her...but she said she was too busy training for the Wonderbolts...Rarity is too dainty to risk getting powder on her hooves...Twilight would rather read about fire works than actually lit a few...and Applejack is busy bucking...so that left you, out of all my friends, to enjoy this bag of third-world fireworks I brought from that pedlar with me!" explained Pinkie bouncing excitedly as she looked at the various fire crackers, rockets, and Roman candles. Pulling out some sparklers, Pinkie handed one to Futtershy.

"Here, this should be more your size," she said, lighting the tip of the sparkler, sparks spraying out as they worked their way down.

"This isn't so bad, he he," smiled Fluttershy, enjoying her little light show.

"That's the spirit! Let Auntie Pinkie handle the heavy artillery," replied Pinkie. Fluttershy was about to respond she was a year older than Pinkie, but decided against it. Pinkie was nice to invite her to enjoy the fireworks, and was thoughtful to give her a combustible she could handle. Pinkie never meant anypony harm, so Fluttershy let the comment slide.

While Fluttershy was lighting another sparkler, Pinkie was inserting the base of a large blue rocket with red tip into the ground. Grabbing a spare lighter, she flicked the flint a few times before the flame came out, and lit the fuse to the large rocket.

"Fire in the hole!" yelled Pinkie excitedly as the fuse made its way to the rocket. Then the rocket blasted high into the air, exploding with a loud _boom _and an explosion of red sparks. The loud explosion spooked Fluttershy, who flew her lit sparkler as she ducked into the ground. As if in slow motion, Pinkie screamed "NO!" as the sparkler slowly fell into the pile of fireworks. Jumping as far back as she could, Pinkie covered her head when the pile lit up in a huge explosion of sparks, sending bright trails of lights in every direction, including some into the nearby apple trees. Soon flames erupted from the trees and quickly spread. Soon a huge fire was raging throughout the orchard.

"Uh oh..." said Pinkie, uncharacteristically quietly as the flames reflected on her large eyes.

"What in the hay did you two do?" suddenly came Applejack's voice. Pinkie's mouth hung open like a fish gasping for water.

"Um...we kinda had some fireworks...and...um...I dropped a sparkler..." answered Fluttershy timidly. The already upset Applejack gritted through her teeth

"Pinkie Pie...Fluttershy," before turning around, lifting her hind legs, and kicked Pinkie square in the face, sending the pink mare flying at least ten feet back. Fluttershy gasped at Applejack's lashing out.

"Applejack, I know you're upset, but there is no need for violence!" Fluttershy got out before a set of back hooves connected with her body, and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes only to find darkness. She turned her head to look around the room, but still could only see blackness. Shifting her head side to side more her acutely aware of the pain in her head. Her head had not hurt this much since the morning after her twenty-first birthday, when her inexperience with alcohol and urging from her friends (mostly Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie) had caused her to consume more spiked punch and cider than her body could handle. Straining her eyes, Fluttershy also became aware that she could not actually open her right eye, which was throbbing and sore. Her one good eye gradually became accustomed to the dark, allowing her to see the silhouette of a pony standing some feet from her.

"Good mornin', sugar cube," came Applejack's voice. Fluttershy cringed and shut her eyes as the sudden light brought pain to her eye and head. Falling back onto a wall, Fluttershy allowed the throbbing in her head to ease before slowly opening her good eye again. Applejack eating a sandwich was the first thing she saw. Fluttershy tried to walk closer to her, but a tug at her right leg prevented her from moving more than a few feet forward. Confused, Fluttershy looked back to see a chain around her leg, the other end connected to the wall. Looking back to Applejack, Fluttershy said in confusion,

"What?"

Applejack swallowed another bite of sandwich and chuckled a bit before responding.

"Quite a predicament you're in, sugar cube." Applejack took another bite of her sandwich, chewed a moment, and swallowed before continuing.

"You and that dang Pinkie Pie thought lighting off a bunch of fireworks near an _apple orchard_ would be a good idea, huh?"

"Applejack...we didn't mean to...I became surprised and dropped my sparkler...it wasn't Pinkie's fault at all...I'm super sorry...surely I can fix -"

"Damn right ya gonna help fix dis...though...not the way you thinkin'," interrupted Applejack, her voice beginning with anger and ending with a chuckle. The twisted grin and manic look in Applejack's eyes worried Fluttershy as the orange mare took another bite of her sandwich. After swallowing, Applejack continued,

"Do you have any idea how much damage you and Pinkie did last night...no?...nearly the whole orchard went up in smoke and is just ashes on the ground!"

Fluttershy gasped. "Applejack...I am so sorry...surely Twilight can use her magic to do-"

"NO! Even if it was that simple, Ah ain't gonna let that smug little Canterlot brat show up the Smith family again...accepting her 'help' harvesting the apples when Big Mac was injured and with the cider challenge against those darn Flim Flam brothers was out of necessarily...but her high falutin magic cannot regrow apple trees...at least, not ones like Sweet Apple Acres...an apple's tale isn't quite as nice as the story of hard work and determination Granny Smith told Apple Bloom's class...but it _is_ pretty easy once you get to know it...and guess what, sugar cube, ya git to be an important helper!" Applejack said.

A door opened, and entered Big Mac. Applejack laid what remained of her sandwich on a nearby table and picked up a short knife before walking over to Fluttershy. For her part, Fluttershy ran to the corner as far as she could before the shackle around her leg pulled. Despite knowing her own weakness, Fluttershy still impotently tugged as hard as she could to try to escape.

"Big Mac, ya hold her own nice and still, ya hear," said Applejack as she stood over Fluttershy.

"Eeyup," Big Mac answered as he grabbed Fluttershy, holding down her squirming legs. Fluttershy's squeals became louder and came in shorter intervals as the knife neared her flesh. Shutting her eyes, Fluttershy braced herself for the worse as the knife was about to penetrate her skin. She could feel the sting of the cold blade invade her body before exiting again. After a moment of expecting more invasions of flesh, Fluttershy worked up the courage to open her eye and look down. Just above her navel was an incision about an inch long. Applejack was returning, holding something. A second later, an apple seed dropped from Applejack's hoof into the incision. The seed in her new orifice did not hurt, per se; rather, the sensation was more odd than anything. Applejack bent over the wound, needle and thread in hoof. Carefully, Applejack sewed the incision shut. Although the knife and needle entering and exiting her skin did hurt, Fluttershy was relieved that, apparently, this was the extent of the torture Applejack was going to perform on her.

_Is...is that it? My head feels worse than my stomach._

Big Mac released Fluttershy as Applejack walked back to the table and continued eating her sandwich. Big Mac soon left the room, leaving the two mares again. Fluttershy stood up and just watch Applejack in confusion a few moments. Eventually, Fluttershy noticed how hungry she was...that was not unexpected...after all, she was not sure how long she had been out, but the last time she ate had to have been a while ago. No, what was unusual was just how _good_ Applejack's sandwich smelled. How the smell made Fluttershy's mouth water. Her hunger feeding her courage, Fluttershy timidly asked,

"Um...Applejack...I'm...I'm kinda hungry...and your sandwich looks _so_ good."

Applejack swallowed the bit of sandwich in her mouth and smiled. "So, the cravings are beginnin' already? Ah heard mares ate funny things when they had a seed in they belly, like pickles and ice cream...alright...Ah've gotta sandwich for ya." With that, Applejack laid her own sandwich down and brought a plate with a sandwich to Fluttershy. Grabbing the sandwich immediately, Fluttershy bit greedily into it, taking a big mouth full to chew. Swallowing, Fluttershy could help help but compliment Applejack on the delicious sandwich.

"The meat is _so sweet_," she noted. Applejack's smile just grew.

"Nice ta see ya enjoying dat PLT," Applejack said.

Raising an eyebrow after swallowing the current bite in her mouth, Fluttershy said, "Don't you mean 'BLT'?"

"Nah, PLT," Applejack said shortly.

With a mouth full of sandwich...she knew how rude it was to talk with food in her mouth, but she just couldn't help herself...Fluttershy asked, "What does 'PLT' stand for?"

Applejack laughed and walked over to a door behind her. Her laughter reaching manic levels as she placed her hoof on the handle, she cried, "Pinkie, lettuce, and tomato!" before opening the door wide opening, revealing a bloodied room with Pinkie's carcass hanging from a meat hook, her flank meat missing and her abdomen opened, revealing her innards. At this sight, Fluttershy dropped her sandwich and spat out the mush in her mouth.

"Pinkie! Applejack...How...how could you?" Fluttershy managed to get out through her shock.

Applejack rubbed the back of her head. "Well...turns out bucking a pony in da face ain't the healthiest thang...she was dead when Ah checked on her...as Rainbow Dash would say, 'guess Ah over did it a little'...and we need some sweet fertiliser to make sweet apples...so this kinda kills two birds with one stone..."

Not fully understanding what Applejack was saying...not really caring, since it was oblivious to her Applejack was completely out of her mind...Fluttershy, in the most soothing voice she could muster, began,

"Applejack...I understand you were very upset, which you had every right to be, and got a bit carried away. Listen, I...I never really liked Pinkie that much. All time causing some commotion when I just want a quiet life, and her life passion is so frivolous...parties...almost as petty as Rarity's fashion...I told them both that after I had those assertive seminars from Iron Will that one time. This...this could be our little secret. Pinkie died in an accident...she's all time doing something foolish...I'll even back you up...she jumped out of a tree or something...I don't know...we'll figure something out."

Applejack frowned and shook her head. "Well, now Ah can see why you ain't the Element of Loyalty. That makes this a bit less morally ambiguous. Just a couple of counter points...first, even if Ah didn't need to regrow the apple orchard, Pinkie and her Pinkie sense makes her dying in an accident kinda hard to believe...Ah'll give Twilight one thing, she is one smart pony...she'd find holes in any story we cooked up about an 'accident'...and besides, Ah need to regrow those apple trees...and ya need to eat dat sweet meat."

Fluttershy just threw her head into the air. After a few moments, despite her stomach turning at the idea of eating her friend...she was hungry again. Not a hunger of her own, she observed, but more a hunger from another placed into her...the need to satisfy another's hunger...she couldn't really explain it to herself, but suddenly the sandwich on the ground made her mouth water again.

_No...no...it is _Pinkie, _for Celestia's shake!...but her meat is so sweet...and I am so hungry..._

Reluctantly, Fluttershy grabbed the sandwich from the floor and slowly ate it.

"That a girl, Fluttershy!" cheered Applejack. "How 'bout some sausage?"

With that, Applejack reached into Pinkie's innards and removed her small intestine. Rinsing out the excrement from them, Applejack laid the intestine aside as she took a meat clever and removed what remained of Pinkie's internal organs and brought them to a meat grinder. Stuffing the organs into the top and turned the crank, curvy strings of ground meat exiting the bottom. Then Applejack sprinkled some herbs and spices on the ground meat before twisting the intestine into cases and stuffing meat into each link.

"He he, laws are like sausages...the less you see 'em being made...the more ya respect 'em," Applejack chuckled to herself.

Applejack then walked over with the sausage links to a stove at the side of the room and began frying the sausage in a cast iron skillet. The smell from the cooking both made Fluttershy's stomach turn and her mouth water. Her mind was horrified at the reality of cannibalising one of her friends, while her body craved the sweet meat. After a few moments Applejack approached Fluttershy, carrying a plate of the pink sausage.

"Eat up!" said Applejack as she laid the plate before Fluttershy. Fluttershy's mind made one last attempt to maintain her morality, and sanity, before being overcome by her carnal hunger as her hooves picked up the sausage links one by one and her teeth chewed the remains of the pink party pony. Soon nothing was left on the plate except some excess grease. The hunger was still not satisfied.

"See ya liked that," noted Applejack, munching of a sausage link she had saved for herself. "Pinkie was so sweet...both figuratively and literally speaking. That pony ate so many sweets, it's a wonder she didn't get diabetes. Now we gotta find some sour pony for the sour apples...and Ah think Ah've got just the pony..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Fluttershy was not sure how long Applejack had been gone, but she was sure it was a at least a couple of hours. During that time, Fluttershy took stock of her situation.

_Okay...I am trapped somewhere by a manic Applejack who is feeding me Pinkie Pie...and the worst part? I like it! I savor the sweet meat...even now, I hunger for it...no, I don't hunger for it...another hungers for it..._

With this thought in mind, Fluttershy looked down at the sewed up incision on her stomach.

_Perhaps if I were to get that apple seed out, this horrible hunger would not possess me..._

Fluttershy began to study the stitching of her wound. Applejack was diligent, but did not have the skill she did in sewing...the knotted up end was some distance from the end of the incision.

_Perhaps...if I tug on it?..._

Fluttershy picked at the knotted end, and was about to pull it when suddenly the door opened. In walked Applejack, carrying a tied up and gagged filly. Fluttershy had seen the filly about Ponyville sometime...she was the daughter of Filthy Rich...what was her name? Diamond Spoon? Whatever the name, Fluttershy had observed the filly being rude and bullying to her peers, reminding Fluttershy of her traumatising and humiliating experiences in flight school. Apple Bloom and the other two Crusaders were often victims of the purple filly bullying. Why would Applejack bring such a rude filly here...where ever here was. Fluttershy realised she had no idea where she was...probably the basement of Applejack's farmhouse, but she could not be for sure. In any case, with the shackle around her leg, Fluttershy knew her chances of escape were very low.

Applejack laid the purple filly down on the table as Applejack's sister, Apple Bloom, entered the room. When the young filly saw her arch enemy tied and gagged, a smile took up all of Apple Bloom's face.

"Well, Apple Bloom...Ah think ya suggestion was a good 'un. This filly certainly sour," said Applejack to her sister. Apple Bloom smiled as she walked up to the tied up filly, ripping off the duct tape covering her mouth. At once the purple filly began complain, with Apple Bloom simply saying with a smile,

"This is for years of humiliation, bitch!"

With that, Apple Bloom bucked the filly's face. Blood and teeth flew from the filly face. With a lisp, the purple said after she had caught her breath,

"Wait until my daddy finds out about this."

Applejack responded, "Hay, rich bitch...you really think ya daddy cares 'bout ya? He'll just find another gold digging mare and make another spoiled brat like ya...his whore of a first wife shoulda just swallowed ya...waste of spunk, is what you are...hey, Apple Bloom, how 'bout you show our guest some Smith hospitality?"

With that, Apple Bloom grabbed an empty cider bottle and approached Diamond Tiara. Spreading the purple filly's legs apart, Apple Bloom swiftly rammed the bottle up Diamond Tiara's snatch. For her part, Diamond Tiara's eyes went big, then back to their normal size before she said with false bravado,

"Ya know, I like it kinda kinky."

"Hope ya into some serious masochist horse apples...this story ain't what ya thinking...most ponies won't clop to dis here tale..." replied Applejack.

When she had finished her sentence, Applejack looked at her sister and smiled and nodded. With this, Apple Bloom turned around, readied her hind legs, and bucked Diamond Tiara as hard as she could in the crouch. The sharp sound of glass breaking mixed with a mushy sound of tender meat being shredded. Blood and pieces of broken glass dripped out of the filly's now ruined hole while tears ran down her face. Apple Bloom laughed.

"Rough enough for ya?" she chuckled. Diamond Tiara sucked up some of her tears to plead.

"Apple Bloom...I...I'm so sorry for abusing you and your friends...if you just let me go...I swear I won't say a word...I promise I'll never make fun of another pony for the rest of my life."

Applejack laughed. "The purpose of this here little exercise ain't revenge...that's just a nice fringe benefit...some feathered brained ponies thought it'd be funny to burn down the apple orchard, and we need to regrow the trees...ya daddy needs produce to sale if he's gonna grab another gold digger. Now, Ah think some ham would be nice...how 'bout we tenderise the meat?"

With that, Applejack pulled a glove over her hoof and walked to a nearby fire place where a fire was crackling. She picked up a poker that was in the fire and began to walk back. Diamond Tiara's pupils became pin pricks as she made the connection between herself and the white hot poker.

"Dear Celestia...please...I'll...I'll donate all my money to charity...I'll open a soup kitchen and an orphanage...anything...just please don't let this happen...please!" Diamond Tiara prayed.

"Silly filly, Spike ain't here to take a letter to the princess," laughed Applejack. "Apple Bloom, how about ya spread those tender cheeks so we can get this here poker into her pucker?"

With that, Apple Bloom walked behind Diamond Tiara and grabbed a hoof full of purple arse in each hoof. Despite detesting the filly, Apple Bloom observed she was oddly hot and bothered by the sight of the puckered hole in front of here and the tender flesh in her hooves. She imagined fashioning a strap-on with a knife and hate bucking the purple filly to death...but she knew Applejack was in a hurry to regrow the orchard, so no sense in arguing. Perhaps there would be some left over filly for Apple Bloom to experiment her budding sexuality on when all this was done.

Diamond Tiara's body tensed up in preparation of the pain she was about to experience. She remembered the first time something had been inserted into her puckered hole...about a year ago after school by her secretly paedophilic school teacher, Miss Cheerilee...there was a reason she got away with bully every other foal most of the time. If a mare's hoof has been painful, Diamond Tiara could scarcely imagine the world of pain she was about to experience from the white hot poker.

Then Applejack screamed "Banzai!" as she rammed the white hot poker into the puckered hole. Immediately, Diamond Tiara screeched an inpony scream, sounding more like a dying animal, taking all of the air out of the little pony. This was followed by a river of urine, mixed with blood and broken glass, flowing from her front while faeces attempted to exit the blocked hole, instead being burnt onto the poker along with flesh. Half a minute in, the purple filly passed out from the pain.

Laughing, Applejack roughly yanked out the now slightly cooler poker, caked in burnt flesh, blood, and faeces and tossed it aside. Walking over to a nearby bucket of cold water, Applejack threw the water onto the purple filly, who woke up with a start.

"Not quite done yet, sugar cube," said Applejack, walking over to the purple filly.

Totally broken, Diamond Tiara weakly lifted her head and managed to get out, "Please...kill me...".

"We're getting' there, sugar cube. Just gotta bake 425 for two to three hours," Applejack replied as she picked the filly up and began to carry her to a pre-heated oven.

"No...please...slit my throat first," pleaded the filly as strongly as she could muster.

"Nah...live un's cook better," Applejack said simply as she opened the oven door and threw the purple filly in before locking the oven door. Through the glass door, everypony in the room could see Diamond Tiara's panicked expression as she impotently tried to wiggle free. In a couple of minutes, her skin began to blister...and a minute after that, her fur crisped, revealing the melting flesh. All the while, the filly was screaming her head off. After about five minutes, at which point the mass in the oven no longer resembled a filly, the screaming stopped and the mass of flesh went limp.

Turning the dial on an egg timer, Applejack said, "Okay, we'll check up on the roast in a couple of hours...have fun, Flutters!" With that, Applejack and Apple Bloom exited the room.

Fluttershy reeled from the horrors she had just witnessed. Even worse, her stomach growled and her mouth was drooling from hunger for the delicious smells coming from the oven.

_Oh...surely some of my friends will notice me and Pinkie missing...well, perhaps not Rainbow Dash...she is a retard, after all...and Rarity has her head too far up her fashionable arse...but Twilight is the smart one...she'll rescue me...damn it all, this hunger is driving me crazy...gotta get this out of me!_

With that, Fluttershy began picking at the wound again. Now the incision site was tender and swollen.

_Knife must have been dirty...now I have an infection...thanks a lot, Applejack._

About to pull the string, Fluttershy was suddenly overtaken with nausea. Grabbing her stomach in pain, she quickly vomited. Her relief was short lived as her stomach cramped so badly she passed out from the pain.

Fluttershy slowly came back to the waking world, the sounds of ringing and hoof steps ringing in her ears. The smell of roasted meat made her mouth water before she opened her eyes. Applejack was removing the roast from the oven and placing it on a plate. Then, with a butcher knife, Applejack began to carve out Diamon Tiara's ribs. Fluttershy glanced down at her self. Her stomach was now bulging; her navel popped out.

"Have a good nap, sugar cube?" asked Applejack, putting the ribs on a plate. "My, that little seed about to pop out! Here, eat this sour so the we have sour apples."

With that, Applejack sat the plate by Fluttershy. Having abandoned any pretences of persevering her morality, Fluttershy greedily grabbed the ribs and began ravaging the meat. While opposite from Pinkie's meat, being rather sour instead of bubble gum sweet, the meat was still was delicious as Pinkie's. Pulling the meat from the bone, Fluttershy barely swallowed before scrapping more meat off with her teeth, even sucking the bones clean one by one. Soon the plate that was once full of filly meat was just a bile of bones. Fluttershy was licking her fingers when her stomach pained her again, causing her to bend over double. Then a very sharp pain shot from her stomach as she felt the flesh above her navel erupt. Gathering herself enough to open her eyes, she looked down at herself, and could hardly believe her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Sticking out of Fluttershy's navel was a small sprig with a couple of tiny leaves on it. Fluttershy could hardly believe it. Despite the stillness of the sprig, something was radially boring through her stomach, causing her great pain. Taking note of Fluttershy's pain, Applejack walked over to the yellow pegasus and examined her.

"Ye haw! The seed's sprouted! That happened at lot quicker than Ah thought it would...Granny Smith said it took her a month...well, time da plant the sapling," Applejack cried, excited. Walking back to the table, then walking back holding a syringe with a green liquid in it, Applejack quickly plunged the syringe into Fluttershy and rammed the plunger down. Quickly, Fluttershy's body began to feel numb as her body froze.

"Paralysing medicine...don't want ya runnin' off," explained Applejack, noting Fluttershy's confused expression. Applejack left the room only to return with the rest of the Smith family. [For added effect, you can begin listening to the Candle Cove theme song...or any suitable creepy music]. Applejack and Big Mac picked the motionless Fluttershy up while Apple Bloom and Granny Smith followed, going up some steps and exiting the cellar through the cellar door at the side of the barn. It was once again night time, as the full moon brightly hung in the starry sky...though Fluttershy was not for sure how many nights had passed...objectively, it was probably the night after the fateful night of the fire works, but to Fluttershy, one night might as well have been a thousand. The strange procession trotted its way to the middle of the apple fields. There was a deep hole with a pile of dirt and shovel by the hole. Gently, Applejack and Big Mac lowered Fluttershy to the bottom of the hole. A minute later, dirt began to fall onto Fluttershy. She really wanted to scream...but due to the paralysing medicine, could not even sigh.

_At the very least they could have slit my throat._

Just before she was entirely covered by dirt, Applejack's face appeared at the top of the hole.

"Ya always wanted da be a tree, Fluttershy. Now ya livin' ya dream...YA LIVIN' YA DREAM!" the manic earth pony cried as a shovel full of dirt obscured Fluttershy's vision. Soon the weight of the dirt pressed on her, and she couldn't even hear the movement of the ponies above her.

_It is awfully lonely down here_, Fluttershy thought before she suffocated.

….

Everypony in Ponyville was amazed at just how quickly Sweet Apple Acres recovered from the devastating fire that had destroyed three-quarters of the orchard. With some belt tightening, charity from their friends and family, and the crop insurance money, the Smith family was able to make it until next apple season. The sapling that was planted grew at an almost supernatural rate, becoming a full sized tree in only two months. Likewise, the seeds from this tree quickly grew into full sized trees bearing delicious fruit. Some of the apples were as sweet as cupcakes, while others were pleasantly tart and sour. When asked about the improved apples, with theories about genetic modification and artificial flavours, Granny Smith simply laughed and mentioned the power of "new blood" to rejuvenate apple orchards. In any case, the Smith family was soon once again prosperous.

Another mystery that was on everypony's mind was the sudden disappearance of two of Ponyville's most prominent citizens, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. While a letter claiming the two had ran off to Las Pegasus to marry, as that sort of thing was legal there. However, the two's closest friends had reservations, as they expected letters or some proof the two had not disappeared from the face of equestria. A filly named Diamond Tiara was also missing, through since she was a rather rude filly, no pony particularly missed her. Life in Ponyville went on, although bit less happily with the lost of the Element of Laughter...and the animals had a harder time without Fluttershy...but somehow, everypony could still feel the presence of the two ponies in their guts.

THE END


End file.
